Un día como los demás
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Un día, un día como los demás, las cosas que siempre hago las hice de nuevo, mi vida es simplemente aburrida debo decir. Esa tarde nada fue diferente, o eso pensé hasta que llegue al parque, la vi, una chica, una chica como las demás, que miraba al cielo.


**UN DÍA COMO LOS DEMÁS**

Un día, un día como los demás, las cosas que siempre hago las hice nuevamente, el mismo recorrido de casa, pasando por la biblioteca, llevándome unos libros a casa para des aburrirme más tarde, libros que entregaría mañana por la razón de que los terminaría de leer esa misma tarde, ser el prodigio a veces me hace sentir que nada nuevo sucederá, me hace cuestionarme si las cosas que eh leído en esos libros son cierta, si tal y como les pasa a los personajes de esos relatos, un día mi vida dejara de ser monótona, sé que es raro que un chico de tan solo once años piense eso pero… ¿Qué les puedo decir? Mi vida es simplemente aburrida. Esa tarde nada fue diferente, o eso pensé hasta que llegue al parque, la vi, una chica, una chica como las demás, miraba al cielo, mire en esa dirección, nada nuevo, solo un cielo despejado.

-¿quieres venir? –me pregunto mientras sonreía. Esos ojos negros eran cálidos el viento jugaba con sus cabellos azabaches. Torpemente asentí y ella se levanto del suelo, sacudió sus jeans y después me ofreció una última sonrisa antes de salir corriendo. -¡Ven! –grito y enseguida la seguí, no se describir ese sentimiento pero lo que sí puedo decir es que de la nada comencé a creer que tal vez encontraría lo que buscaba siguiendo a esa chica.

Cuando llegamos a una colina alta la vi detenerse en la cima de esta, perder su vista en el horizonte.- ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunte captando su atención.

-Karin –dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía. Karin… jamás olvidaría ese nombre. –Toshiro… te gusta mirar al cielo ¿no es asi? –se supone que debería sorprenderme el hecho de que sepa mi nombre y mi extraña afición a el firmamento pero… pero sin embargo no tuve ese sentimiento, al contrario sonreí ante su pregunta y su curiosidad. La vi tumbarse el suelo e invitarme a hacer lo mismo, sin pensarlo acate y me posicione a su lado. –Ichi-nii nunca está en casa, usualmente cuando desaparece lo hace por días, si no es que hasta semanas, siempre que se va vengo aquí hasta que el regresa y después de unos días regreso en busca de lo mismo… ¿sabes porque te digo esto? –lo mismo me cuestionaba yo, porque me decía eso, apenas si la conozco ¿Por qué me decía eso? –Te lo digo porque sé que tu estas buscando algo, y siento que si lo buscas aquí lo encontraras, nunca te ha pasado que cuando pierdes un libro vas y lo buscas por toda la biblioteca, le preguntas a todos en la escuela, revisas tu casillero y nada, simplemente parece que la tierra se lo trago, pero cuando las esperanzas están perdidas vas a la alacena en casa y ¡bum! Ahí está –era absurda su referencia, ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto conmigo? ¿Qué tenía que ver con lo que buscaba? –solo digo que si buscas en donde menos probable es encontrar la respuesta la hallaras como por arte de magia –dijo sonriendo.

La plática continuo, ahora hablábamos de cosas más normales si asi lo puedo decir, quien diría que la chica es cinco meses ms pequeña que yo, si fuéramos en la misma escuela eso significaría que iría un año atrás, aunque ¿eso qué importa? Le gusta el futbol al igual que a mí, a leído la gran mayoría de los libros que eh leído, juega videojuegos, aunque no soy un gran amante de eso debo admitir que me agrada que hayamos jugado los mismos pero claramente ellas es mas experta que yo en esa materia.

De un momento a otro la charla cesó, el silencio reino entre nosotros, pero no era un silencio incomodo, no, más bien era un silencio que nos estaba ayudando a asimilar el hecho de que la compañía del otro nos reconfortaba, porque por primera vez me sentía tan a gusto con la presencia de alguien, es más me sentía como nunca antes me había sentido, analizaba cada una de sus palabras y podría jurar que con cada una de ellas había derretido la muralla que yo mismo había construido a lo largo del tiempo, sano las heridas dejadas tras la muerte de mis padres, y reconforto mi alma brindándome aquella mano cálida, y cuando mire sus ojos, por dios esos ojos negros me dijeron que no éramos simples extraños que por casualidades nos habíamos encontrado, no, porque desde ese momento supe que no era un extraño porque me parecía haberle abrasado desde siempre, haberle visto reír desde que tenía uso de conciencia e incluso haberle besado en alguna ocasión.

–Toma mi mano –dijo mientras extendía su extremidad a mí, no lo pensé y lo hice. –Deberías aprender a vivir –dijo mientras se giraba sobre sus talones para después mostrarme una sonrisa amarga. –hazlo mientras puedas –y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella tomo mi otra mano para después depositar algo en la palma. -¿No ves que tus sueños están justo en la palma de tu mano? –dijo para después abrasarme. –Quisiera quedarme asi contigo –susurro contra mi pecho, la separe de mí y después…  
Solo un sueño, un sueño, eso lo que había sido. -¿Cómo… llegue aquí? –pregunte sobándome la cabeza, ¿acaso todo simplemente fue producto de imaginación? Esa chica parecía tan real ¿O tal vez estaba todo en mi cabeza y ahora solo alucinaba? Después de ese día se me había hecho costumbre soñar con aquella chica, pasaron días, semanas, meses y después años en lo que ella se presentaba aunque fuera solo segundos en mis sueños, me pregunto si ella existe y de ser asi ¿Dónde está?

Los sueños siempre eran iguales, esa colina, ese firmamento de estrellas y sobre todo esa chica, el mismo objeto depositado en mi mano, ese cuarzo turquesa como mis ojos y tú usando ese collar con una piedrecilla roja, a lo largo del tiempo tú has cambiado, ahora ya tienes el cabello por debajo de los hombros, tus curvas ya están definidas, eres más alta, aunque claramente no tanto como yo, tus rasgos se han hecho más finos, tu regordeta e infantil cara es ahora tan fina que te hace lucir hermosa…

-¡Toshiro! –escucho el ensordecedor grito de mi tía Matsumoto. –Ya levántate, recuerda que hoy es tu primer día en segundo año en el instituto… -dice feliz y simplemente le hago caso. Al llegar al baño me miro al espejo, hora tengo 17, nueva generación de chicos entraran este año, nuevas chicas que probablemente me acosaran, no es por presumir pero al parecer la chicas les gusta que sea un gran deportista asi como el alumno con las mejores notas.

Después de cuarentaicinco minutos termino de arreglarme, desayunar y pelear con mi tía, vaya mujer parece más una chiquilla que adulta, pero ese no es el asunto, a pesar de ser este mi primer día de clases para mi es solo un día, un día como los otros en donde intentare huir de mis fan girls, un día en el que los maestros me usaran como ejemplo para el resto de los alumnos, un día para pelear con Yukio… un día más, o eso pensé hasta que le vi, una chica, una chica como las demás pero esta miraba al cielo mientras estaba sentada en el césped del campus, una chica que llevaba el cabello azabache atado en una coleta perfecta pero que si lo llevara suelto le llegaría por debajo de los hombros, una chica con enigmáticos ojos ónix, una chica que lleva un collar con una piedrecilla roja y la cual juguetea con un cuarzo turquesa.

-¿Asi que te gusta kurosaki? –pregunta Yukio malicioso.

-¿Kurosaki? –pregunto.

-Va en primer año, es muy buena en futbol… ¡oye! –escuche decir a Yukio a mis espaldas mientras yo me dirigía a la chica.

Me senté a un lado de ella a lo que en respuesta me gane una mirada ingenua por su parte –mi nombre es Toshiro –dijo sonriéndole.

-Lo sé –escuche susurrar. –soy… -

-Karin… lo sé –y asi fue como comencé la plática con esa chica, esa chica que en absoluto era como las demás, en ese día que ya no era como los demás.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1\. Lo admito, esta medio raro pero es que me inspire en una linda canción y asi me Salí, la canción se llama ordinary day de Vannesa Carlton, escúchenla.

2\. Espero recibir reviews no como en mi historia ¿Qué me trajo santa Claus? En donde nadie se apiado de mi a excepción de una personita –lloro en un rincón-

3\. Sin más me despido, cuídense, dejen reviews y sayonara.


End file.
